


Flames of love and lust

by Teenfreaker



Series: Mudslides, Rainbows and Hearts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Paperwork, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vanilla, codywan - Freeform, unprotected sex (wrap it!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenfreaker/pseuds/Teenfreaker
Summary: “What I mean to ask is. Well, would you stay tonight? Share the night with me?”And so flames of lust, desire and love had ignited deep within both hearts and soul within them both. Along with it, something primal burned within those flames. A need stronger than they had known before.- Cody and Obi-wan finally share the night together, though not as innocently as that might imply.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Mudslides, Rainbows and Hearts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Flames of love and lust

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY CONTAINS SMUT! 
> 
> This is a piece of fluffy sex, between two of our favorite Star Wars characters. No kinks, no angst, just pure fluffy love. 
> 
> As stated before, English is not my first language, and I apologize for any grammatical errors.
> 
> Enjoy!

Their first kiss had happened so suddenly, feelings is love as if a burning flame between them, slowly growing stronger.

I’d had taken them the remainder of the night talking, getting an idea of where their feelings lay, what they meant. To ensure that neither of them felt ‘unbalanced’, as Obi-wan would describe it. Neither of them could afford their feelings rising to more importance than the mission, or the vows they had made. Cody to his brothers, his _vode_ , and Obi-wan to himself and those he held closest. Anakin had once mentioned how they needed to survive this war with their souls intact, and so, Obi-wan had found a missing piece of his soul in Cody, and vowed to protect and care for it with outmost care. 

He understood reality, understood that in war there was no certainties of survival, that one of them might parish, leaving the others souls shattered and in darkness, left as nothing more than dying embers that once burned brighter than the suns of Tatooine. 

It had been another long mission, _another_ long mission, that had lead them to this point. A meeting in the General's quarters on the ship, Cody drinking caf and Obi-wan his beloved tea, discussing the mission report, had evolved.   
  


A sweet and genuine smile had found its way upon Obi-wan face, as Cody had accidentally found his hand, trying to return a datapad to the desk. It had taken only that smile, a brief touch of warmed hands, to ever so steadily ignite the embers, enabling them to grown into lust and desire filled flames.   
  


The touch of a hand, had simply added the fuel, enabling a fire to start. The spark to ignite it?   
  


“Cody, could you.. would you...” the hesitancy had surprised Cody. Obi-wan was usually confident in his words, but seemed as nervous as a shiny before his first real battle at the current moment.   
  


“ _Cyare_?” Cody didn’t need to say more than his name for a reaction. So it intrigued him greatly to see Obi-wan sigh, only to gather his confidence to ask him again.   
  


“What I mean to ask is. Well, would you stay tonight? Share the night with me?” 

And so flames of lust, desire and love had ignited deep within both hearts and soul within them both. Along with it, something primal burned within those flames. A _need_ stronger than they had known before.   
  


“ _Elek_ , _Cyare_.” A breathy sigh, a voice touched by desire, had been the only answer Cody had been capable of. Yes, he wanted to stay the night. Wanted to spend his night embracing his love, and clearly more. But how much would Obi-wan want? Was this a request for simple sleep in the embrace of a loved one, or would this be more _primal_ in nature?   
  


The answer came, when Cody, taking Obi-wan’s hand, guided him to the generals cot off to the side. For upon sitting down, Obi-wan had thrown of his robe and outer tunic, along with his obi and belt. His intentions made clear by pulling Cody back to him.   
  


Their lips met in a kiss, and only moments later, their tongues met and danced the same dance they had done so many times before.   
  


Cody’s hands quickly found their way into Obi-was’s hair and tugged, eliciting a moan from the other man.   
  


“You.. are.. wearing too... much.. armor!” Obi-wan had spoken, words broken by moans, reacting to the hands tugging and massaging his hair. He wanted more, he wanted to see Cody in all his naked glory.. wanted the man so much it felt as if he was burning. It was no surprise to him, that Cody’s reaction had been to scoff and chuckle at his eagerness. He had done so before, on the occasions where kisses had evolved into make-out sessions on a cot, in a tent, or wherever else they had found privacy and time enough to enjoy it. This time, Obi-wan wanted more. So much more.   
  


When Cody just kept kissing him, he took matters into his own hands. Opening seals on armor, making a straight line for the other mans codpiece. When his hand found its target, Cody had reacted. A moan, followed by intensive determination to shed his armor as _fast_ _as_ _humanly_ _possible._  
  


They kissed in earnest until the chestpiece had to come off, and with it, Cody had stood in nothing but his bodyglove, his blacks, with a large tent bulging out his pants, clearly standing to attention. A glance downwards on himself, made it clear for Obi-wan, that both men wanted this, wanted to finally explore everything together.   
  


Cody guided Obi-wan to lay down on the cot, only to quickly remove the mans boots and pants, leaving him in nothing but his underwear, clearly straining due to his sexual desire. Cody found, that he suddenly wanted to taste all of him, of his _Cyare_ , and never stop doing so.   
  


Cody had never been shy about his body. After all, when millions looked the same, or nearly the same, it didn’t truly matter. But for Obi-wan? He wanted to make a show. And so, his body glove came off slowly, revealing more and more skin, flushed and showing signs of his interest. But as he reached to free his legs, he simply pulled them off quickly, only to pull down his own underwear with it, his cock standing at full attention, ready to serve. Cody knew, that he and his brothers were well-endowed. 

He himself was, by no means, a virgin, but he hadn’t expected the look on Obi-wan’a face. A look of pure lust and carnal desire, a look that screamed for more, in a way Cody had never seen before. He liked it, _a lot.  
  
_

He liked taking Obi-wan’s underwear off even more. _Especially_ when the redheads cock had sprung free from its containment, only to twitch when smacking down on Obi-wan’s stomach. 

It took mere seconds to have Obi-wan on his back, and Cody atop him on the cot. Still kissing, tongues dancing and small moans on their breaths, as their lengths met and bumped, driving both men further into the flames of desire and lust quickly growing between them.   
  


“Cody, please!” Exclaimed Obi-wan, wanting, needing, more attention. It had been all it took, as Cody’s mouth starting mapping out all the crevices and pale lines on Obi-wans throat, slowly moving further down. He came to pause when he reached the right nipple, only to smirk, and then lick around the nipple, kissing and sucking it, followed by his left hand kneading and pinching the left.   
  


By the force his _Cyare_ was beautiful!   
  


“ _Cyare_ , _mesh’la_ ” had been the only words Cody found himself capable of in the moment.   
  


And so Cody continued his path, down to the other mans hips and thighs, kissing every scar, every freckle, mole, any mark he came across, only to once again pause. And as he looked into Obi-wan’s eyes, he took his cock in hand, slowly licking a stripe from base to head, eliciting a loud and interested moan from beneath him. It had taken him no longer than a second to put the head in his mouth, sucking while licking all he could reach. 

Cody wasn’t sure who was moaning more, himself from the exquisite taste of the cock in his mouth, or the owner of the cock in question. But it was clear, that his own moms affected the other man, as the vibrations from his throat turned on Obi-wan even more.   
  


Cody stopped when a hand suddenly tugged on his short cropped hair, only to pull him off and up into a searing kiss. And suddenly his world flipped, as he found himself beneath his _Cyare_ , being kissed like never before, moaning brokenly, as a warm hand found his cock, stroking it faster and faster.   
  


Then it stopped, and Cody only had seconds to wonder why, when Obi-wan sat on Cody’s thighs, taking both of their cocks in hand, and stroking them together, using the wetness left from Cody’s mouth on his own cock to smooth the glide. Moans filled the air around them, as they became harder and worked towards their shared goal. Or at least, that’s what Cody thought. Until Obi-wan stretched out his hand, seeming to concentrate for a second, only for a bottle of lube to fly into his hand.   
  


“I want you Cody, I want all of you” and damm if those words hadn’t made a downright needy sound coming from Cody.   
  


“Cyare, mesh’la, have you done this before?” Asked Cody, hoping that his lover had indeed done this before.   
  


“Yes, a long time ago...” Obi-wan had answered hesitantly, afraid that Cody would refuse or stop altogether. He needn’t had worried. 

  
“Lie down on your front, cyare, it’ll make it easier.” Cody had never loved this man more. To be so open, so trusting of him, made everything so much more intense, as if it wasn’t already the most important sexual encounter of his life.   
  


Cody opened the bottle of lube, squirting out a large amount on his fingers, letting some drip down on the other mans ass. The other mans very, very nice ass. He suddenly found a want to kiss and nipple on the two glorious globes in front of him.   
  


Later. That would be later. Right now, he just wanted to get his cock into the heat of the other man, as soon as he was ready for it.   
  


Cody carefully probed an touched him, lubing him up before slowly pressing a finger inside of the other man. Twin moans made their way into the room. Obi-wan from the pleasure of Cody’s finger inside of him, even the stretch was turning him on ridiculously fast. Cody’s own moan came from the feeling of the tight, smooth and warm heat he now felt surrounding his finger. Damm, he really wanted to get his cock in there, now.   
  


Another finger joined the first, upon Obi-wan pushing back against it, only to begin begging for more.   
  


“Cody! More!... Please!”   
  


Never had Cody heard better words. And so, three fingers in, his cock harder than ever before, he barely had any patience left, when Obi-wan had finally told him to do it. Sweetly begged for Cody’s cock inside of him, wanting it inside, wanted them to join in the most primal of ways. Cody had never been good at ignoring orders.   
  


Moans, loud and clear, was let into the room, as Cody slowly pushed the head of his cock into Obi-wants ass. He kept pushing, pulling almost completely out, only to push in again and again, working his large cock further in with every thrust. And as he bottomed out, he leant over the back of his _Cyare_ , kissing his neck, his back and anywhere he could reach, waiting for the consent to continue. 

  
Consent came quickly. 

Flames burning brighter than ever, as their moans escalated.

“Cody, I.. harder, harder, please!” And Cody thrust harder, rocking the cot with them now. Sweat rolling down his skin, breaths broken by constant moans. And as he kept thrusting, Obi-wan’s arms gave out, forcing him to push his ass up, and the pleasure from the new position driving him quickly towards a massive orgasm.   
  


“Cyare.. I’m... close...” moaned Cody, feeling the tightening inside of him, his cock becoming harder than ever before, his balls growing taught.   
  


“Where..?” A firm hand found it’s way beneath Obi-wan, grasping his cock and moving up and down, giving him even more pleasure than was already cursing through him.   
  


“Inside Cody! Come inside me!” He was so close, so damm close, just a little more..!   
  


Ultimately, it had been Obi-wan’s words that had pushed Cody over the edge. He thrust into his _cyare_ one last time, bottoming out completely, and then came, filling the other ma up. That had been what had sent Obi-wan over the edge, and as bright lights exploded behind his eyes, lighting his entire body on fire, he came across the hand on his cock, his seed shooting both down in the cot, but also hitting his own chest and stomach.   
  


Cody barely managed to pull out, before falling of to the side, trying to catch his breath. Obi-wan had collapsed onto his stomach, and just as Cody, seemed to be trying to catch a breath.   
  


It had been Cody that left the cot, only to return to a cocked eyebrow with a damp cloth. His caring and loving touch, cleaning the remnants of their coupling, brought another genuine smile to Obi-wan’s lips.   
  


Only after they had both been satisfactorily cleaned up, had Cody laid down, and taken his man into his arms, embracing him from behind, placing small kisses on the other mans shoulder. No words had been necessary, their love showing clearly, as their legs intertwined, and hands held on, as small kisses was given in comfort, they had both sealed the living bond between them. Yet, Cody had to speak, to say the words before, while he had the chance. Before...   
  


“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Cyare.”_

The words briefly shocked Obi-wan, only briefly. And where he once had believed that his path would be paved with infinite sadness, there now was a blinding hope that that, might not be the case any longer. Maybe... maybe there could be a happy ending for him.

” _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Kote”_

And as the Galaxy moved on outside their little bubble of happiness, basking in the embers left behind by the flames of their union, they both vowed to survive, this time, for each other, for their love, for the survival of the flames between them.   
  


And Cody found himself wondering, if he too would one day speak the vows with his _Cyare_ , as others had with theirs. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two together. Be prepared to see more of them. 
> 
> \- May The Force Be With You ✨


End file.
